Sheri Lopez
by MeLiSsA LoPeZ-FiTzGeRaLd
Summary: Shuis... Takes place after Sheridan "Died" (the first time) pls r/r also sign in wen y review so i can read ur fics 2
1. Default Chapter

Sheri Lopez  
  
This story takes place after Sheridan "died" however Luis and Sheridan were successful in making love and she was only in the coffin for a while till agent freeman got her out, Roger and Pier haven't been caught.  
  
Disclaimer: You know I don't own Sheridan and Luis 'coz if I did I wouldn't b writing fics.I'd b writing the show.  
  
Rating~ M  
  
Pilar looked over at her son, she recognised that look, it was the same she looked when she lost her beloved Martin.however there was a slim chance that he was alive, but Luis had watched his Sheridan die. He hadn't changed his clothes from the ones he wore 'that night' for at least a week as 'he could still smell her on them' and he had not spoken a word to anyone.well not when I was awake. The worst was the funeral, he had begged them not to burry her, as he knew she was claustrophobic. Sometimes she wondered if he still believed she was alive, sometimes he would sit by the phone waiting for a miracle, a miracle that would never come.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Agent Freeman watched as Sheri Lopez pulled out a photo of Luis Lopez- Fitzgerald, he wondered how she smuggled it in, he had told her no photos or anything that could link her to her old life.It had been weeks since she "died" and he could tell she was longing to see Luis again. He watched as she held the photo to her heart and closed her eyes, it was like she was trying to picture him standing right in front of her. Then she pulled out the compact, he didn't quite know what was so special about that compact.Maybe he gave it to her.maybe it belonged to her mother  
  
"Sheri how are you feeling this morning?" he asked the young woman, as she had been sick the last few days.  
  
"The same, it's like I am destined to spend every morning with my head in the toilet" Sheridan muttered grumpily  
  
"I think it's time we took you to a doctor" Agent Freeman replied.  
  
"I hate doctors.and would it be safe, I mean I don't want all this suffering to go to waste, why not get eve to come here, she knows all about the plan" Sheridan said  
  
"What a great idea!" Agent Freeman said going to the phone to arrange Eve to come. "Well Sheridan the tests say you are pregnant" Eve told the younger woman  
  
"WHAT! You mean.I'm having a baby" Sheridan said shocked  
  
"Yes now, I need to speak with Agent Freeman are you ok?" Eve asked  
  
"Yes" Sheridan replied  
  
*Flashback*  
  
She saw Luis on the wharf and couldn't keep her self away; she walked towards him.he was in shock.she kissed him with all the passion she had been holding back, he asked her if she was real.she nodded. "I'll explain later, please just let me enjoy my time with you"  
  
"Make Love to me Luis" She stuttered "Are you sure" Luis asked.she giggled he was always the gentleman.  
  
"YES!" She moaned Luis was driving his car to her cottage...however it was hard to concentrate with Sheridan trying to undo his shirt. "Sheri.baby.hold on a sec.I don't want to have to throw my self in gaol for driving like a maniac" Luis managed to get out  
  
Sheridan didn't cool it; they had barely made it into the cottage before they were fully undressed. There in the cottage they made love. no interruptions.but Agent Freeman had found out what she had done and made her leave before he woke.the next morning his logical police side convinced him it was a dream, but his heart told him it was real.  
  
"Eve.wait I don't want to tell Agent Freeman yet, he might get mad" Sheridan said sounding scared  
  
"Sheri we have to." Eve replied. 


	2. Spain

Luis sat by her grave, Sam wouldn't allow him back at work, he said his mind wasn't on the job and if he weren't careful he would be in the same place as Sheridan... Couldn't Sam see that's where he wants to be! He needed something to take his mind off her. He did everything he could to move on... but he couldn't, he could feel that she was in emotional pain. He knew it was stupid; she was dead forgodsakes, why couldn't he see that?  
  
Sam watched the younger man sit by his...his what were they? Lovers, boyfriend and girlfriend? He didn't know what to call them, but he was sitting by Sheridan's grave and he looked terrible, he wished he could tell him she was alive and well. Agent Freeman had called him for advice, he had told Sam that he thought Sheridan may be pregnant! Sam wasn't sure what he should do, he wanted to run to Luis and tell him but they hadn't caught Roger and Pierre yet and until they did Luis would have remain oblivious to the fact she was alive.   
  
*~*~*~**~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~  
  
Agent Freeman looked at Sheridan's sickly expression, he remembered it all to well, and he remembered how his wife was during pregnancy and thought that maybe Luis was lucky he was missing this part.  
  
"Don't worry Sheridan morning sickness only lasts a few weeks" He informed the young woman.  
  
"I swear when I get back to harmony I will kill Luis...its his fault...wait how did you know?" Sheridan asked confused  
  
"Its obvious and no I am not mad" Agent Freeman told her knowingly  
  
"Whatever!"  
  
Agent Freeman watched her pull out one of Luis' PD t-shirts out of her bag and hold it to her, she inhaled the scent and imagined telling Luis about their baby.  
  
(RING RING)  
  
Agent Freeman picked up the phone...it was Sam saying that Luis was taking a trip to Spain! He had to get Sheridan away quickly, but he couldn't tell her why or she would never come!  
  
She pictured his face, she was in her own little dream world, Luis was spinning her around...he was so happy, he told her how much he loved her and they made love right there on the beach!  
  
"Sheridan! Sheridan!" Agent freeman woke her from her daydream  
  
"What!" She said eyeing his luggage  
"NoNO WAY I am not moving again!" 


	3. Woah!

Luis got off the plane; he wished that he had not been sent here, SPAIN of all places. He remembered the time she showed him the slides of Spain, he ended up having a dream about her and they woke up kissing! He shook his head trying to forget her, SHE was DEAD. Why couldn't he move on? Everyone else had, why did he dream of her every night, they seemed so real, especially the one he had of them making love. He was confused why in Spain did he feel closer to her than ever before. A familiar sounding yell caught his attention.  
  
"SHERI come back here!" Agent Freeman yelled after Sheridan, Luis was right when he told him that she was good at escaping. Luis watched on as a familiar looking man yelled after a blonde woman how was running towards him.  
  
Agent Freeman saw Luis; he couldn't let her see him, or him see her. However it was too late Sheridan had run straight into Luis. Luis didn't see Sheridan however his eyes were locked on Agent Freeman.  
  
"You! YOU, YOU TOLD ME SHE WAS SAFE" Luis yelled lunging at Agent Freeman. Sheridan watched on.. she wanted to run into his arms and tell him it was ok, but she couldn't. The life of her and her baby would be at risk, Sheridan watched sadly as security guards pulled a screaming and kicking Luis off Agent Freeman, who didn't seem to be surprised at all. That's why he had wanted them to leave Spain so quickly.  
  
Sheridan looked on; she had never seen Luis so torn up, so distraught! It was all her fault that he was going through this! It broke her heart to see him so upset, but it proved that he loved her and this gave her the comfort to go on.  
  
"What now?" She asked Agent Freeman who looked a little bashed up, Luis had done a good job.  
  
"Well SHERI we will have to stay as we MISSED our plane" Said an agitated Agent Freeman  
  
"Can I please go to him, did you see how upset he was, please he wont tell anyone. Please!!!" Sheridan asked boldly "NO, NO, NO AND NO! You know the rules Sherid..I mean Sheri, you know you cant" Agent Freeman reminded her, he could sense a mood swing coming along.  
  
"Fine!" Sheridan said following the agent out of the airport  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Eve had seen the whole scene at the airport and decided to go and placate Luis; her flight home wasn't going to he for another few hours.  
  
Eve walked up to the broken man, he was well.. there wasn't a word to describe the way he was feeling.  
  
"Are you ok Luis?" Eve asked  
  
"What.what are you doing here?" Luis asked in a flat tone  
  
"I was on a business trip, I saw what happened earlier do you want to talk?" Eve asked Kindly  
  
"No, all I want is my Sheridan back, I still feel she is alive! Why cant I just move on?" Luis asked hysterically  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sheridan looked out the window, she was thinking about what happened earlier. Why was her life so difficult, she placed her hand on her stomach, she still couldn't believe that she was having Luis' baby. She wanted to tell him so badly, she knew she couldn't though.  
  
Agent Freeman didn't know what to do, Luis really needed to see Sheridan, and Sheridan really needed his support now especially since she was pregnant, but the only way that they could be reunited was if Roger and Pierre were caught! Damn them, because of those stupid drug lords Luis and Sheridan had to suffer. He had to think of a way to calm Sheridan, the stress couldn't be good for the baby.  
  
Suddenly Agent Freeman decided to call in the help of his best undercover agent, Martin Fitzgerald.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Martin Fitzgerald found himself looking at their photos again, of cause Luis would be in his late 20's, Theresa in her early 20's and Miguel would still be in high school, (I dunno how old Pamola is) but these photos made him feel connected to them at least a little bit.  
  
"Dad it's a phone call for you" Antonio had taken to calling his father 'dad' to prevent suspicion.  
  
Martin listened to Freeman, they story of these lovers pulled at his heartstrings, especially when he found out that young Sheridan was the woman.. But he didn't realise that his son Luis could love a Crane! The Agent must have been losing his touch however; as he didn't make the connection that he was Luis father!  
  
He made the biggest decision of his life, he was going to meet his son, and give him his life back, finally standing up to the almighty Alistair Crane................. 


	4. Merry Chrissy Daddy

Sheridan decided that an early morning swim in the ocean might calm her, seeing Luis yesterday was too much. she wanted to be with him so badly it hurt and to deny her child a father, just wasn't fair.she had to plead with Agent freeman to let her go, she used the 'It's Christmas' excuse (even thought it was Christmas eve!).  
  
Sheridan stripped down to her sexy bikini, memories flooded her mind.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Luis heard a shot. he ran to where she was sunbathing on the patio, she was lying on her back.he looked for the entry point.there was nothing she woke up and slapped him. "What do you doing your doing?" She said  
  
"Your.your alive?"  
  
"Yes of course I'm alive, I must have fallen asleep sun bathing, what are you doing why were you hovering over me like that?" She replied heatedly  
  
"Well I heard gun shots and then I thought you...I was looking for a bullet wound." He replied in a mater-of- fact tone  
  
"I don't believe you"  
  
"What? You think I came out here to see you naked" Luis replied  
  
"Well maybe you were trying to get me back because I've seen you naked" she shot back.  
  
" What?" Luis Questioned,  
  
" How could you be so petty? You know it was an accident when I saw you in the locked room at the Youth Centre prancing around" She said trying not to let the memory get to her  
  
" Prancing around, what are you talking about" Luis replied feeling embarrassed  
  
"Oh acting so proud of yourself, it was also an accident when I saw you naked this morning too" She said before he got any ideas in that egotistical head of his  
  
"Yah I'll bet" Luis replied disbelievingly  
  
" Is someone shooting at me?" She asked suddenly getting scared  
  
" Shh, I don't know" Luis replied looking around cautiously  
  
" What, where are you going?" She asked not wanting him to leave her side  
  
"Shh, stay there be quiet" Luis said as he got up, looked between the fences and saw the gardener. " Better give your gardener a raise so he could buy a new truck"  
  
"What?" She asked  
  
" Shots I heard were backfire-backfires" said a foolish feeling Luis  
  
" Alright, show's over" She said covering herself up with a towel  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable" Luis' gentlemanly qualities kicked in keeping his hormones in check  
  
"I wasn't uncomfortable. I go topless on the beach all the time. In fact, almost all the beaches in Europe are topless now" She told him waiting for his eyes to fall out of his sockets  
  
"Wow, too bad I didn't hit the beaches while I was in France" Luis said not meaning it He wated to see her topless not another girl  
  
"You would of been a kid in a candy store, many goodies to choose from" She smirked  
  
" Well there are goodies...and there are--goodies!" Luis said cursing himself for saying what he thought  
  
"So what exactly are you saying Luis?" She asked hopefully  
  
" I thought I was pretty clear" Luis muttered  
  
" So, if you were on a topless beach with hundreds of women"  
  
"And you were there too"  
  
"You could tell which one"  
  
"Oh I can pick you out just like that"  
  
" How?" she asked disbelievingly  
  
"Trust me" he said flashing his million dollar smile  
  
" Well I guess you got a pretty good look before I grabbed the towel" She flirted. what was she doing flirting with him!  
  
" Well my family taught me that it was impolite to stare" Luis said playing at her game  
  
" Well then what would you call it govelling?" she replied cheekily  
  
" Storing away information" Luis stated  
  
" Why, in case you needed to arrest me again?" She repiled  
  
" Why, why else?"  
  
" Well, if a need more time to study the evidence, I could always give you a second look" she said not believing what she just let out of her mouth.that man did things to her that he didn't know  
  
" I wouldn't want to put you out" he said his mouth raching the floor  
  
" I wouldn't let you" she said stubbornly  
  
" No, I guess you wouldn't" he replied again playing her game  
  
" You afraid Luis?" She asked bravely  
  
" You'd be surprised at how not afraid I am" Luis lets his egotistical part answer than one  
  
" I don't think I'd be surprised at all"  
  
*End flashback*  
  
She let the waves wash over her. trying to wash away the memories.. Suddenly she got a crap.She looked for agent freeman. who had quickly gone to the bathroom, she was going to drown.her baby was going to die because of her foolish act.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Luis took a long walk on the beach trying to forget about Sheridan.she WAS gone. he HAD to except it he just had to.he had that feeling.the same one when she was in Paris and the day of her death.he heard it a scream, a desperate scream.a cry for help, it sounded like his Sheridan, but he pushed those thoughts aside and went to help the owner of the scream. He pulled of his shirt and dove in swimming as if his life depended on it.finally in what was seconds but felt like years he reached her, he helped her to the shore.she was breathing, she hadn't let go of him and she had kept her eyes on him the entire time! He looked into her eyes, he didn't know how it possible. "Sheridan.. Sheridan.. baby.is that you?" he uttered trying to speak coherently "How.you.you.you died.." Sheridan opened her mouth to answer. but Agent Freeman did it for her.  
  
"We faked her death Luis.to catch Roger and Pier, we needed your grief to be real.we couldn't tell you or anyone but Sam. it was too risky" he said waiting for the explosion Luis was quiet the whole ride to their house and while Sheridan got changed in to clean clothes and handed him some that she had hidden.He change in her room.he saw her little shrine.and the compact he gave to her.the flowers everything was there.he entered quietly and sat down  
  
"Luis.I wanted to tell you so badly I I had to be in a coffin and all I did was think of you..I was so so so scared, but I did it.I did it for you.and you know that night on the Warf.that was me.we did make love. don't be mad" She cried.letting her mood swing takeover  
  
"Oh baby you did all that for me.I am so very, very proud of you, I am so glad your alive, I cant believe it" he cried hugging her to him so tightly she couldn't breathe  
  
"Can I give you part of you chrissy present now?" She asked glowing  
  
"Yep"  
  
She took his hand and put it on her stomach. "Merry Christmas Daddy" 


End file.
